I love you baby
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Their anniversary, what does our adorable psychopath do for his lady love?  Aro /Sulpicia  Smut/lemons,nc17 dedicated to someone :P


listen to :

Can't Take My Eyes off You - Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons

as you read this, it's supposed to be happy :)

Sully POV

" I love you baby,

and if it's quite alright,

I need you, baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you."

His melodic voice sings, as he enters with a bouquet of persian roses.

" Happy anniversary love," he says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I smile, taking the bouquet and throwing it onto the floor before opening up my trench coat.

" Happy anniversary love!" I squeal, revealing my lacy new lingerie consisting of garters, a very translucent bra and a corset, laced tightly, just the way he likes it.

I giggle hysterically, taking a rose and sticking it into my cleavage. Running over to our bed, I drag his hand along as i push him onto the bed.

His lips line my face with kisses, and trail down my body slowly.

He tears my new lingerie off animalistically, shredding it, before he picks up the rose's stalk using his teeth.

He growls.

" I love the way your turn me on, it's so sexy," he declares.

This was so unlike the usual uptight "aro", and i loved it.

I smile, " you wanna see more?" I taunted him, before i sit up and remove my lacy garters slowly, sliding my hands down my legs.

I moan into the air, and i could hear him hiss.

" I need to be in you right now, love!" he requests.

Whatever my man wants, my man gets. " Here i go!" I warned, as i crouched.

He peeled his erect cock out from his pants, his cock head retracted from his foreskin now stood proudly, precum already dripping down his hardened shaft standing ready for me; his hands outstretched to catch me.

I run and jump, impaling myself onto his cock. It was so fast and i could feel myself stretching around it. His manhood was all i could think of right now.

" ohhh.. sulpicia, love.. yes... mmmmhmm... so tight.. soooo wet for me.." He moans incoherently, his eyes closed.

"Remember the first time i touched you? Remember?" I ask, remembering that faint conversation about sex i had with him, when i was... six.

He moans some more. " Don't you just thank time for making me grow up? for giving me these awesome boobs?" I ask, rubbing my chest into his face.

He yells my name once and proceeds to take my nipple into his mouth as he continues to thrust into my hot, wet, core.

"Mmmmmm, love!" I cry out in pleasure.

He flips me onto the bed as he mounts me in a different position, everytime he thrusts he hits that little pleasure patch above my cervix. His finger find my clit, in need of attention.

He rubs me slowly, in conjunction with the thrusting. A sheen of sweat engulf us, and i'm pretty sure i smell like sex right now. Hot, dirty sex. the bed shakes uncontrollably, creaking. he thrusts quickly, in rhythm.

I growl, clenching my insides for him. I squeeze my breasts together, releasing and then my hands find his balls. they were heavy, and smooth. I rub them slowly in my palm, tugging and pressing at his testes.

He seems to peak, as he buries himself deep within me for a long while. I could feel his semen travel into me, in thick ropes. i could picture all of his sperm, rushing into me.

We pant coherently, then we separate, with me lying on his chest.

" That was brilliant." I commented on his skill.

" You're not too bad yourself, love" He replies, playing with my breast.

" You never answered me, remember i asked you before? why i didn't have a cock?" I smiled, slightly embarassed.

" HA! Marcus almost killed me, i could see it written all over his mind. Glad i persisted, well i guess now you know why. Need i explain?" he asks humorously.

I smile, " but now i know what you meant by being "intimate". I didn't know what the word "masturbation" meant back then, you did the right thing by waiting to tell me. I had a huge shock, two years ago on the very same day." I smiles, rolling onto his body, his cock poking in between my legs, sliding down my vulva.

" I love your cock," i admit shyly.

" I love your hot, wet, pussy," He admits as well, smiling as he rubs my back.

We lay in our post coital bliss, with his cock stroking my vulva slowly.

We hear a vase brekaing at our doorsteps, and raise our bodies to see Marcus covering his eyes, chanting " I know nothing, nobody knows nothing, see no evil, touch no evil, hear no evil... "

We smile, because we know.

Dedicated to my lovely Lee-Lee :)

Ich Liebe Dich 3


End file.
